8x22 Piper's POV
by Sparrows-Luv1345
Summary: The same thing as before, just i am going to try and post a whole episode in Piper's POV. Each episode i do will be a new story and the chapters a new scene. If there are any certain episodes you would like me to do. please ask. Comment please.
1. 8x22 Scene 1

The wrist watch lying next to me struck 1, an hour, in one hour I had watch my whole life crash and burn before my eyes, its amazing how something so valuable can end in such a small amount of time. I got up wincing as the blood poured from the gashes in my knee's, my legs shaked, weak from the lack of use, my head spun and dizziness overtook me, dots flooded my vision and my grazed hands instantly flew infront of me, stopping me from falling onto the burnt debry lying around me which once used to be my warm, loving and inviting home.

Looking around I tried to find my sisters, my heart ached as I saw no sign of them

"Phoebe?"

I croaked, stumbling over debry, moving broken draws, tables and cupboards from my way, my pace quickened as I saw a familiar arm…

_no! not Phoebe please no_

I thought to myself

"Phoebe!"

I shouted as I removed a broken table from above her dead-like body, I got to my knee's, the stinging pain so unbearable, but my mind made it faint, so much so I failed to believe it was there. I cradled her in my arms, like a mother carries her baby, and moved a stray piece of hair from her face, I cried, harder than I ever have into her dry and brittle hair…

"Come on kiddo, wake up"

I tried to cocse her awake, not wanting to believe she was dead.

_She can't be, not her, not Phoebe, not my little sister_

I collapsed in a heap, defeatened by the fact she was gone and never coming back, still cradling her in my arms. A bright light appeared behind me, I glanced over my shoulder, my vision blured from my tears, there standing in a bright awe I saw an angel of destiny

"Leo?"

I asked, a little spark of hope, growing inside of me, seeing her nod, A lump appeared in my throat and more tears appeared in my eyes. A bright light appeared next to her as my husband Leo appeared next to her, he looked around, seeing the debry, he then looked at me and to Phoebe, I could see tears in his eyes, he sent me a look, I knew what he was asking. I shook my head and bowed it, crying, my body shook, my lungs hurt from my lack of breath and my body ached all over, but none of this mattered.

Strong arms, enclosed around me, and I leant back into Leo for support, still gripping to Phoebe for life. I couldn't let her go…

I felt Leo move behind me, so I lifted my head, hearing a noise I remember my sister Paige, a spark of joy filled me _at least one survived, at least I'll still have Paige _

"Paige!" I ran over to where I saw our old glass cabinet, I removed it and saw blonde hair and tanned skin. Hatred filled me

"Bitch!"

I straddled Billie and started punching her, the hidden energy inside of me was finally being shown, all over her pretty little face. She was begging for me to stop, having the cheek to call me by name, asking for forgiveness,

_How can I forgive you? You killed my sister's…you bitch! _

From behind I heard Leo shout to me, I felt is arms pull me away.

"No!"

I protested, pulling away from him throwing another punch in before he pulled me away, I struggled wanting to cause her the pain she has caused me.

"No, Leo you don't understand!"

A police siren sounded in the distance, Leo pulled my arm, leading me away, explaining we had to go, there was nothing left for us. Tears filled my eyes and I allowed Leo to lead me away.

_How can that be true? I'm a witch aren't I? I should be able to fix this, I know I can fix this…_


	2. 8x22 Scene 2

The door to Phoebe's apartment flies open as I use my powers, to weak to move my hand that little inch and use the handle. I hear Leo tell me to keep it down, ignoring him I walk over to where the book of shadows had moved itself to keep safe, picking it up I sat down.

Leo searched the room, looking for something, finding what he was looking for, placing a lotion onto cloth and walking over to me, he sat down next to me

_There must be a spell in here_

I thought to myself flicking through the book, but my thoughts were interrupted by Leo, as if reading my mind, telling me there was nothing the book could do to fix this

"There's gotta be something"

I argued, he once again disagreed, bringing the stupid elders into our lives once again

_If they can't fix this what bloody good are they?_

I thought for the hundredth time in my 8 years of being a witch. Leo closed the book softly and looked lovingly into my eyes, I stared back, trying to show the same affection, but not now, no it wasn't possible. I could see the worry in his eyes, the worry only a father could have, he concluded my thoughts by asking about our boys, wanting to know if they were safe.

"Im sorry you had to come back to this"

Came my reply, not what he was expecting, I looked down onto the cover of my family heritage. The sadness washing over me, I leant forward, wanting to feel the safety and comfort, Leo wrapped his arms around me, leaning my head on his shoulder I thought about what had happened in the last 24 hours…


	3. PART

Im not going to write out al the scene's of charmed, just the ones with Piper in, but I will do a brief explanation of what happens during the scenes I have missed to allow you to know what is going on.

(Billie goes back to Magic School to see Demain, she explains what happened and that Chirsty has gone and Piper is the only one left, Demain explains that the charmed ones got the hollow too and tells Billie to go back and change what was and to save Chirsty)

_Opening Credits_

(Victor is sitting Stirring his tea, there is a knock on the door…)


	4. 8x22 Scene 3

I knock on my father door, It opens and I see my father, looking very tired. He greets me and hugs me.

"hey daddy"

I say in a childlike tone, Leo enters just after me and I watch as dad shakes his hand, turning to me and stating that this is good and that everything is ok. My body goes stiff…

_How am I meant to tell my father that his child is dead?_

I ask myself.

"Dad, maybe you better sit down"

I offer, to soften the blow, he refuses so I take a deep breathe and clasp my hands together, fiddling with my fingers.

"Phoebe and Paige um…"

I try to figure out how to say it, how do I end his happiness gently

"…they didn't make it"

I look into his eyes and see the pain fill them, the grief I know he is feeling, I can't let him go through that, I think of something to say.

"but it's ok, im going to fix it, I don't know how but im gonna fix it"

My father slowly lowers himself to a chair and looks to Leo as he asked where Wyatt and Chris were, I watch as Leo goes to where dad had indicated.

"We need to take them some place where no one can find them, so we can figure this out, you understand?"

I explain, not knowing how I intend him to understand this, I don't even understand it and im a witch, he asks about the elders and the rest of the magical community, his voice breaks as the grief sets in. I look up in confusion as he finally mentions Phoebe's boyfriend Coop.

"How do you know about Coop?"

I asked, listening to him explain, I hear Leo enter the room behind me, asking who Coop was.

"uh…he's a cupid, who took Phoebe to see her past loves…"

an idea popped into my head, but my dad and Leo didn't catch up.

"Maybe he can do the same for us…Coop if you can hear me I need to talk to you now"

A red glow appeared opposite me, then stood Coop, looking very perplexed.

"If this is about Phoebe…"

He starts to say, tears well up in my eyes as my little sister's name is mentioned.

"Phoebe's dead"

the words slipped out of my dry mouth, my body was almost numb with pain

"We need your ring, I think we can go back in time to save her"

I watch Coop look down at his ring in confusion, I start to feel the worry come over me.

"it can do that right? I mean you can go back in time?"

I ask to which he replies yes, but the look of confusion is still there

"but to follow love"

"Ok, well let me have it"

I cut him off, we have no time to be cautious, I watch as he slips it off his finger and slowly hand it over to me.

"OK what do I do? I mean how does it work?"

_Why can't I get my words out...oh yeah, I just lost both my sisters in the space of an hour_

As coop explains how the ring works, tears form in his eyes, I nod and clasp the ring tightly in my hand, Leo comes over to me not wanting to loose me again. I smile and take his hands, loving the comfort I get from him.

_How can he be so brave when he has no idea what has been going on?_

I close my eyes and think of Phoebe. I suddenly feels woozy, like how I used to feel when Leo, Paige or even Wyatt orbed me somewhere.


	5. 8x22 Scene 4

When I opened my eyes, I was in what looked like mine and Leo's room,

"This isn't right"

looking around confused I saw a sight I never thought I'd see in my whole life.

"Oh my god"

My deseased mother who was lying in bed with my father, called me a demon and attempted to freeze me, Leo froze in position and I stood there getting really pissed off.

_How dare they not recognise me…and freeze my husband_

"Probably cause im your daughter"

I answered to my father who had just before asked why I didn't freeze, the stunned look on their faces made me laugh inside.

_Ok, ive seen enough_

I thought as I shook my head and turned away, covering my face with my hands.

As we walked downstairs, mum was rambling about how powerful I must have been, I could tell she was very excited.

"Oh not really, it was mostly to do with Coop's ring"

I explained, and in return I had dad ask if Coop was a future son, remembering how much dad wanted a son when we were younger, I sighed.

"No dad, sorry, all girls"

Mum says about how its just me and Prue. I hear Leo turn to me and explain not to tell them too much about the future and the risk of changing it.

"Well we've gotta tell them something, to figure out why we're here. Coop will fix it"

I reassured him, but doubting my own beliefes, I turned to my parents and figured out how to tell them about Phoebe being born let alone dead. I look down at their hands and see them joined, I laugh nervously.

_Wow, haven't seen that in a while_

"What" They both ask innocently.

"im just not used to seeing you to holding hands…let alone…"

I try to indicate upstairs, not really wanting to say it, but they obviously didn't catch on as they looked at me blankly.

"Never mind"


End file.
